creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:---XxHunterXx---/Horrorfilm: Babadook
Hallo liebe CP-Community. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob das hier als Blogeintrag gelten kann, dürfte aber eigentlich viele von euch Interessieren. Es geht hierbei um eine kleine Kritik des Films "Der Babadook". Außerdem werde ich eine Liste meiner Favoriten Horror Filme nennen. Also, vorneweg; Ich mag den Film nicht. Meine Kritik wird also keinesfalls positiv ausfallen. Wem das nicht gefällt, der hört am besten jetzt auf zu lesen. frame|Quelle: filmstarts.de "Der Babadook" von Jennifer Kent - in den Kritiken wird er als der beste Horrofilm seit Jahren beschrieben, auch wird er verstörend und furchteinflößend geschildert. Grob zum Inhalt: Die alleinerziehende Mutter Amelia und ihr Sohn Samuel leben zu zweit, seit der Ehemann und Vater 6 Jahre zuvor auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus, um Samuels' Geburt zu begleiten, starb. Die beiden führen also durchweg einen tristen Alltag, zumal Amelia den Tod immer noch nicht verarbeitet hat und Samuel verhaltensgestört ist, möglicherweise wegen Amelias Verhalten ihm gegenüber, welches nicht der schönen, idyllischen Mutter-Sohn Bindung entspricht. Dann findet Samuel ein Buch namens "Mister Babadook" und der "Babadook" wird heraufbeschwört. So. Jetzt erwartet man bei Adjektiven wie "verstörend" und "furchteinflößend" einen absoluten Horror-Shocker, also ich habe das jedenfalls erwartet. Stattdessen bekam ich ein Sozialdrama. Der Film dauert sowieso schon nur knapp 1 1/2 Stunden, und die komplette erste Stunde behandelt fast nur den tristen, depressiven Alltag der beiden. Vorallem Amelia kämpft mit psychischen Problemen und man fragt sich nur wie sie das alles aushält. Sie wird sozial ausgegrenzt und weist, natürlich, typische Symptome einer Depression auf (u.a Schlaflosigkeit). Man wird also eine Stunde mit diesem Alltag, der bestimmt im echten Leben auch bei vielen alleinerziehenden auftritt, konfrontiert. Von Horror kaum eine Spur. Gleichzeitig spitzen sich die Ereignisse des "Babadook" zu, allerdings nur stückweise und für einen sehr kurzen Zeitraum, kaum unheimlich. Darunter leidet Amelias Psyche nochmal zusätzlich, vorallem ***Spoiler-Alert*** da der "Babadook" immer mehr Besitz ihres Geistes erlangt und sie umso me hr in den Wahnsinn treibt. Das Ganze ist einfach derart gut gespielt und gedreht, die Hoffnungslosigkeit und Trostlosigkeit nimmt einen ernsthaft mit. Die subtile depressive Stimmung macht den ganzen Film wirklich mehr zu einem Drama, da er wirklich erstmal nur auf Amelias psychische Verfassung eingeht. Natürlich gibt es dann einen kleinen Showdown mit dem "Babadook" und alles ist vorbei (Das Ende Spoiler ich unten wer es lesen will). Nach dem Kino fühlte ich mich verloren und verbraucht. Die Stimmung aus dem Film ist auf mich übergesprungen und ich war locker 3 Tage schlecht drauf. Ich werde ihn mir erstmal nicht nochmal ansehen. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an als wäre ein Hentai Krake einmal quer durch gehopst. Sorry, musste ich so sagen. Unheimlich? Nein. Verstörend? Und wie. Absolut keine Empfehlung von mir, außer ihr fühlt euch dazu in der Lage. Im Gegensatz zu mir wisst ihr ja jetzt worauf ihr euch einlasst. Wir wahren am Release Tag drin und eine Warnung konnte uns keiner Aussprechen. Wer also schwache Nerven hat, sollte den Film lieber meiden. ***Spoiler-Alert*** Amelia und Samuel können den Babadook aufgrund ihrer Liebe dazu bringen von Amelia abzulassen. Er flüchtet in den Keller (da man ihn nie wieder los wird) und kann dort eingesperrt werden. Am Ende kann Amelia ihre Trauer ablegen und lächelt das erste mal wieder an Samuels Geburtstag. Dennoch hilft auch dieses Ende nicht -.- Als Trost hier aber ein paar Horrofilme die wirklich Horror im herkömmlichen Sinne bieten und einen emotional nicht so stark mitnehmen. Insidious & Chapter 2 The Conjuring & Annabelle The Rite - Das Ritual Carrie (Original hier besser) The Shining Der Exorzist Evil Dead The Ring (2 geht auch noch) The Grudge 1&2 House at the end of the Street Scream (JA, alle) Katakomben The Village Poltergeist (Eig. aber auch nur weil es ein klassiker ist, unheimlich ist er nicht wirklich) Nightmare on Elm Street (Ich meine die 2010 Neuverfilmung mit Jackie Earle Haley) Sinister Ghost Ship Sind jetzt so die die mir spontan einfallen, hab noch mehr gesehen aber wenn ich mich an die nicht erinnern kann sind sie wohl auch nicht sehenswert ;D Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag